


Two worlds

by Trashtalk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is in love, Hogwarts AU, Liams a muggle, Louis is a posions teacher, M/M, WIP, Zayns a prefect, larry - Freeform, things go down, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtalk/pseuds/Trashtalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is on his way to his grandmothers for the last week of summer when a bit of clumsyness ends him up in a strange, magical world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peps,  
> I was going through my old fics on my laptop and found this. I was reading it through and thought that i still really like the idea of this story and will continue it. I hope you enjoy somewhat :) Key bye <3

“- train 158, London to Newcastle, arrives at platform ten in five minutes.”

Liam looked down at his ticket. The number 158 was written in the corner of the piece of paper. That was his train. He had five minutes to locate where his train would arrive. Five minutes to find his platform in this huge, confusing, building of a train station. Liam spun around. The signs above his head didn’t make him any wiser. In all honesty this kind of environment stressed him out. And Liam wasn’t good under pressure. People were talking loudly, trains were hissing and there was an overall jumpy vibe. So clutching his ticket tightly, Liam let himself be swept with the stream of people. Not without getting a few elbows to the side and getting clocked with someone’s heavy bag to the head.

Catching a glimpse of a sign pointing towards a flight of stairs, Liam redirected himself and pushed his way over. Nine and Ten. The black baggy bumped against his hip as he clumped up the stairs.

There were an awful lot of people heading for Newcastle. Liam slinked through clusters of people, hugging his bag close to his front, and careful not to bump anyone. Once he found a blank space between a man in a suit, looking at his watch and a family, Liam relaxed a little. At least he made it in time. He was where he was supposed to be.

Liam was staring at nothing in particular when a very pale girl, with very red hair, caught his attention. She was walking purposely, strutting. The groups parted. After her were two boys walking just as fiercely. Once they’ve passed him, and they were out of sight, blocked by the huge column to Liam’s right, his gaze drifted again, out on the tracks. Then another pair of young boys walked past him. And more. And more. There were plenty of people walking intently and Liam seemed to be the only one noticing. Maybe the other’s where too engulfed in their own little world. But Liam noticed. Where did they all go? The platform wasn’t that long.

One girl pushed her friend, just as they passed Liam, and she tottered before bumping into Liam. Liam, in turn, bumped into the man in the suit.

“Hey, watch it!”

Another shove, this one on purpose, intended for him and Liam stumbled backwards.

“You stepped on my shoes.” The man looked up, accusingly, from his shoes to Liam. Liam didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m sorry?”

“Do you know how expensive these are? I have a meeting in an hour” he bended over, bringing up a feet and brushing it off with a hand. He mumbled “God” and “stupid “

Wincing, Liam scooted away, body pressing towards the brick column and around. Around it where the girls, who made Liam get scold, and stopped, frowning, like they were in a middle of a leap. One of them straightened, posture falling and the other one did the same. They might be related. They were awfully synchronized.

“Are you going, or what?” One of them asked Liam.

Liam was about to open his mouth and answer but the girl looked annoyed, impatient, and dropped her arms to her side.

“First yearer” Her friend, or possibly sister, said, nodding.

“No, he can’t be. He looks too old.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe he’s scared. Are you looking for somebody?”

It took Liam a moment to respond. “I’m just waiting for the train like the rest of you.” Liam assured her. He didn’t want to give them the impression that he was looking for help or that he was incapable in any means. He was just waiting for the train. He didn’t mean to bother them.

“Oh well, come on. We’ll help you.” In sync, they approached him, looped their arms with his and pulled him back. Liam felt confused. He let himself be lead though.

“Are you ready?”

For what? Liam didn’t get a chance to ask that question or even answer before they were sprinting. Sprinting towards the column. Liam tried to push down his heels, halt, because what on earth was going on? Were these girls some kinds of daring maniacs seeing when he’d yell stop?!

“Stop!” Liam shut his eyes, brazing himself for the hit, the pang, when they’d collide with the wall. But it didn’t come. Instead there was nothing. The arms snaked around his let go and Liam dared to open his eyes.

“Such a baby.”

“You should really learn how to do that yourself. It isn’t that scary.” The other one said with a pat to Liam’s back before they headed off.

A train stood parked on the platform. People were milling about. Was it the same platform? Was it his train? It didn’t look like it.

Platform 9¾, the sign said. 9¾?! Liam looked over both his shoulders. There were groups, families, hugging each other and kids boarding the train while waving. What was this?!

“Were am I?” Liam mumbled to himself.

He needed to find a conductor. Because he could direct Liam to the right way. The train he was supposed to be on right now would leave at any minute now. Liam jogged down the platform, along the train, to spot anyone working there. But he didn’t see anyone.

The train hissed, loudly, like it was exhaling a deep breathe out of its nose.

“It’s almost eleven.” A boy with blonde hair said at him, he was one of the people hanging out the half-windows. Liam felt some hope of relief. Someone addressed him. Maybe he could help?!

“Yes, I know.” His train left at eleven. “Do you –“

“You should get inside, mate. If you miss the train, you miss the train.”

“But –“

“There won’t be another one.”

Liam frowned. The door in front of him crackled, pulling together slowly to close. Liam didn’t think twice before hauling himself inside. The train rocked into motion. Liam planted his feet down, surfing in place. The guy from earlier popped through the glass door.

“That was a close one. Why were you holding out, mate? Crazy son of a bitch.” The blonde shook his head. Then he put his arm around Liam’s shoulders. “I like it. What’s your name?”

“Liam.”

“Liam, I’m Niall.” Then Niall was leading him down the car. They passed booths after booth, until they came to one with a half opened door. Six pair of eyes looked up at them.

“Everyone, this is Liam.”

A chorus of hi and they sat down.

“What house are you?” One with glasses said.

House? “Um –“

“Don’t tell me. I bet you’re a Gryffindor, right? Or no, Hufflepuff. No, no you’re definitely Gryffindor.”

“If he was Hufflepuff we’d know him, dingus.” The one opposite to Liam said.

 “We don’t know every single Hufflepuff, bum-tart.”

“Okay, okay, fellows. Relax.” Niall said. “Liam?”

Everyone was looked at him. Words seemed impossible at the moment. Liam shot up. “Excuse me.”

With the rocking wagon, Liam dragged himself forward by the banister to steady himself. What the hell was going on!? Where was he?

He’d get to a conductor and have them help him. Tell him where he could take the first next train back to London then get on the next train to Newcastle. An empty seat next to a girl with long black hair, who was staring out the window, seemed like the safest choice, Liam thought, when he entered the next car. He sank down and the girl didn’t even acknowledge him. Outside the window, the surroundings were forest. Deep forest and then open fields. It didn’t look familiar in the slightest. The view was passing by so fast.

Liam caught the zipper in between two fingers and focused on the cold metal against his skin. This was so bizarre. Here he was, on his way to grandma over the last week before school and this is where he ended up. On the train to god knows where.

This was one of those moments that Liam really hated that he didn’t carry a phone with him. He had his dad’s clumsy old one at home, in his night stand drawer for emergencies (and this could possibly be considered an emergency). But he didn’t have a modern sleek one. He didn’t see the point. Nor did they have the money to buy one. Right now though, he’d see the point.

Jiggling a leg, Liam’s gaze flickered around the area. Maybe this was a train for some kind of school trip? Everyone seemed to be around the same age, and friendly too, as they sat in cliques, talking like friends would. Once Liam looked to the back of the car, he turned forward again, looking at the boy sitting opposite him. He was a big chunkier, with short spiky hair.

“I’m sorry but where exactly is this train’s heading?”

“What do you mean?” The boy’s voice was higher than Liam expected; a little bit on the shrill side.

“What’s the final destination?”

He frowned at Liam, a scribbly line forming between his brows. “There’s only one stop.” He said, like he still didn’t fully understand the question. Maybe he was a bit thick..

Liam tried again. “And where’s that?”

“Hogwarts.”

# ◆

There was one stop. One stop. So Liam had to accompany everyone out the train and like last time, follow the stream of people. Through a forest and up a hill, a castle revealed itself. A freaking castle. Liam felt like laughing. But chancing a glance around the others, he was the only one. The others marched in a messy line towards it, like the castle was the upheld carrot. Liam fumbled along. There wasn’t anything else he could do. There was no thought or no plan going into it. He’d take it as it came along.

It was like the closer Liam got, the more the air changed. And then stepping inside the castle people around him got more excited; started talking louder amongst each other and pushing closer, the group of people contracting. Two girls ran towards each other, reuniting, back cloaks swishing in the wind until they collided in a hug. They laughed loudly.

Liam spotted the pale girl with the red-red hair, from the train station. She stood higher than anyone else on the rungs, talking to three people beneath here. Liam spun around, with his chin tilted up, watching the high ceiling. This castle had to be ancient.

But then a book floated up into Liam’s vision. Liam’s eyebrows pulled together. What the –

He followed the drifting book in the air until it floated down. A guy held up a stick of some sort and looked like he controlled the book by moving the stick. It took a second before it clicked and then everything went dark.

# ◆

“I don’t think I’ve seen him before.” Hadi said over Zayn’s shoulder. Her black cloak brushed Zayn’s side. He didn’t know why she or her two goons hadn’t left yet but he couldn’t really say anything. They had as much reason to stay as he had; they were both prefects.

Madam Li gave them both a look, half leaning over the bed to tuck the boy in tighter. “I think you should all leave and let this boy rest until he’s ready to wake up. I’ll take care of him.”

Reluctantly, Zayn pushed himself up by the armrests. She was right. He only stayed because Hadi did. Zayn didn’t trust her. But then there was a weak groan and they all halted, then spun around. Zayn ran over, so did Hadi.

The boy was fluttering his eyes open. He blinked up at Zayn with clear confusion. Zayn who were half draping himself, hanging over the bed to push away Hadi. “Who are you?”

“Zayn.”

He frowned then looked around in the room. “Where am I?”

“The nursery. I found you in the hallway.” Zayn had been doing his patrol, making sure the new yearer’s got to where they were supposed to be and make sure everything was in order when Leo, a second grader, fetched him. “you were passed out.”

“No but where am I?”

Zayn matched his frown. Had he suffered a memory loss?

“I was on the train station,” Liam said. He sounded distant. “and then these girls grabbed me and.. I got on this train because it was the only train and then,” his eyebrows pulled together even closer. “.. I remember seeing a flying book.”

“Did it hit you in the head?”

She grouched when Zayn flanked her in the side.

The boy seemed thrown by the question. “What? No.”

“What house do you belong to?” Hadi said, sounding a little annoyed now.

“I don’t – My home I guess?”

“What’s your name, love?” Madame Li asked.

“Liam.”

“Do you know where you are Liam?”

Liam shook his head.

“Does the name Hogwarts say anything to you?”

There was a short pause before Liam shook his head again. Everybody drew away at the same time.

“Oh lord,” Madame Li folded her arms over her midsection.

“A muggle.” Tim, one of Hadi’s goons said.

Zayn bit his lip. “I think we need to talk to my father.”

# ◆

Zayn had just finished telling Yaser what was going on. He felt Hadi standing close behind, insisting on accompany him to tell him. If she wanted to know what was going on for her own curiosity or so that she could fill in her dad, who was always looming around every corner to catch Yaser’s slip ups as the headmaster of Hogwarts. Yet again, Zayn didn’t really have the right to elbow her out of the way. He could dislike her presence as much as he wanted but he couldn’t justify pushing her away.

There was a silence before Yaser opened his mouth. “This has _never_ happened before.”

“What do we do with him?” Hadi sounded a little bit too eager. “A muggle finding out can’t go unnoticed. Especially considering his reaction. Someone needs to clarify the rules. Or scare him straight -”

“But he hasn’t done anything wrong.” Zayn chimed in. It wasn’t right.

“But it’s against the rules,” Even though she was standing behind him, Zayn felt the glare she gave him. “We can’t just let him go. My father handled a case about man finding out and he was sent to azkaban.”

“Liam was confused when he woke up, we could try to convince him that he dreamt everything –“

“That’s too risky.” Hadi retracted quickly. Zayn glowered her way. “We don’t know if we could trust him –“

“We could keep him in the castle’s dungeons,” Zayn suggested, interrupting her. Hadi shut her mouth. “They’re empty and we’d give him time to process.”

Yaser nodded approvingly.

Hadi didn’t look pleased. “I think that’s the ministry’s decision. They need to be notified. It’s against the rules.”

“Yes but even so,” Yaser put his elbows on the desk, intertwining his fingers. “I say the dungeons until further notice.”

Zayn gave her a shrug. “It’s a valid verdict.”

Hadi looked from him to Yaser. “My dad will hear about this.”

“Give him my greetings.” Yaser said.

With her teeth gritted together, she stomped away. When the staircase had spiraled down, out of sight, Yaser turned to Zayn, smiling softly. “Keep an eye on this boy, son. I hate to see this blow out of proportions by the ministry for publication.”

Zayn nodded.

“Now, don’t you have a Potion’s class to attend?”

Zayn shifted his weight. “It’s a bit creepy how you know my entire schedule.”

“I know everything,” He smiled, “hurry up or Mr. Tomlinson will scold you for being tardy.”

Zayn huffed and walked towards the staircase. Before leaving, he turned around. “What about Liam?”

Yaser didn’t look up from his desk top. “I’ll have someone take care of it. Don’t worry. Go to class.”

Zayn did.

# ◆

“What’s next?”

Zayn waited a second before glancing over at Harry. Harry was watching Louis. When he didn’t even snap out of it after Zayn cleared his throat, Zayn shoved him. Harry looked dazed for a second. Zayn repeated his question.

“Oh, um, add Porcupine quills”

After he tossed the quills in the kettle, Zayn said “And now what? Harry? Oh come on. Snap out of it. Should we change places. Focus, Harry.”

“I am,” Harry insisted. And it would be convincing if his eyes didn’t drift from Zayn’s and then mouth falling open. “Oh my god.”

Zayn looked over. Louis was bending over to desks away, helping Edmund and Clara.

Zayn made a gagging noise. “I’m gonna throw up and I haven’t even eaten anything yet.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, but didn’t shift his eyes. “where were you at breakfast?”

“Somehow a muggle boy got here,” Harry’s eyes did move to him at that, “basically, I found him passed out and took him to the nursery. Hadi followed. She tried to persuade dad into reporting it to the ministry but we decided he’d stay in the dungeons for now.”

“Really?” Harry’s big green eyes got even wider. “Can you take me to him? I wanna see.”

“He’s not some caged dragon for display. He’s a human being, Harry and –“

“How are things going here?” Louis popped up between them. Harry nearly fell out of his chair.

“Great,” Zayn straightened. “Almost done.”

“Good,”

But before Louis could turn to leave, Harry said. “Actually, we need help.”

As Louis gave them an expectant look, eyeing between them, Harry cleared his throat, glimpsing at Zayn for help. Zayn had no clue what to say so he kept quiet. He’d brought this on himself. Harry glared.

“Um, what does it say on number 3? Stir what?”

One eyebrow shot up but Louis leaned over and read to where Harry held his fingertip. “Stir four times anti-clockwise.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Was that all?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” The corner of his mouth quirked up. “keep working, lads.”

Louis continued to the next desk and Harry let out a deep sigh. Zayn patted him on the back.

# ◆

It was an eerie silence in the black underground corridors. The torches did little to light up the area. Zayn walked slower, conscious of his steps against the stones, when he rounded the corner. It wasn’t like he wanted to sneak up on him but he felt awkward about even being there. Zayn walked over, fingers curling around the bars.

Liam looked up. “What do you want?”

Zayn’s fingers hugged the napkin before he threw it over. “Food. You need to eat, don’t you?”

Liam looked perplexed for a minute before he unwrapped the napkin carefully like it was a gift. His eyes lifted to Zayn. “Thank you.”

There was a question in his voice. Zayn didn’t address it. He didn’t even know why he collected food from the great hall into a napkin, told Harry he’d have to study in the library then steered towards the dungeons and didn’t stop until he was here. He’d figured no one else would think of it. So he had.

Zayn was about to turn around, leave, when Liam spoke again. “I wouldn’t tell anyone you know.”

Zayn didn’t think he would.

“Maybe so, but that’s a risk we can’t afford. And this sentence is kind. Usually the ministry would have to get involved and you wouldn’t want that.”

“The ministry?”

“Yeah. The, um. rulers. Like politicians. There are certain rules we have to keep.”

Liam fell quiet, gnawing at the piece of bread Zayn brought, his eyes at the ground. “This is so bizarre. I feel like I’m in a dream. A bad, really realistic, weird dream.”

“Yeah, well..” He had to leave now. There was no rational reason for him to stay down here.

“So” Hesitantly, Liam said “can you like do magic from your hands or is it just the wands?”

Zayn snorted. “the wands.”

“How does it work? Could I do it?” His eyes got comically wide at the idea. Zayn found himself smirking amusedly. He immediately stopped.

“There’s a science to it. There’s spells and finesse and.. stuff.”

“That’s so cool.”

Zayn snorted again, and turned to leave. Liam called out “how long am I staying here?”

Zayn halted, but didn’t turn. “I don’t know.”

“My dad will worry. I’m supposed to be at my grandmothers’ and he’ll think something happened if he doesn’t hear from me soon. I need to talk to him at least.”

“Like I said, I don’t know.”

“Fine..” Liam muttered.

Zayn looked at the stone wall, at the flickering shadow from the torch. He angled his head to the side, watched Liam from the corner of his eye. “I’ll take care of it.”

Then he left. But not before catching Liam’s stunned “thank you”


End file.
